Lucas Rushing
Lucas Rushing '''is the first character played by Blazin352 on TwitchRP, starting in the city on October 21, 2019. Beginning his story as a drug dealer and scavenger at the local scrapyards, Lucas went on to become a well-known EMS. History Lucas Rushing has a spotty past. Having been held back in 2004, he lives a year behind the rest of the world, thus his iconic "It's 2018, doo!" Lucas, unfortunately, comes from a sadder backstory, involving the death of close relatives. He moved to Los Santos to begin a better life, making plenty of friends and discovering a new life entirely. Personality Lucas Rushing comes from a troubled past, having not been the brightest in his school days. Even today, he's a bit behind, but he's worked hard and done well to educate himself as an EMS. Even then, he's a kindhearted and caring character, often telling jokes to make others happy even in dire situations. He's good at making friendships, and always respects people when they earn it. Even when robbing banks in days past, he's made humorous excuses to stall for time. He speaks iconically, talking fast, referring to himself as "Lucahh!", and calling others around him "doo!" Major Arcs/Events (SPOILERS!) '''From Crime to Curing Leaving his criminal days behind him, Lucas undergoes two weeks of straightforward, respectable activity. Blazin notes, originally, that he plans to be an EMS for only 1-2 days, going right back to criminal activity soon thereafter. This doesn't turn out to be the case, with the EMS life being surprisingly interesting. Sitting outside of Pillbox in wait, Lucas has made quite a few friends with pedestrians, doctors, and police officers, including Aubrey Adams, Rachel Dumont, and more. EMS Who? In an unfortunate accident involving bad breaks and a fuel pump, Lucas exploded and barely survived, being rushed to the hospital. He remained unconscious for some time before awakening, confused. He walked to the lobby area, asking questions, including inquiring about his clothing, the standard EMS uniform. After an MRI scan by a close friend of his- the name of who he's forgotten- it becomes apparent that he's sustained some minor brain damage from the incident. He's forgotten all that's happened since October of 2019, having only the faintest memory of robbing a bank with a friend. Certain he's supposed to be in jail, Lucas attempts to tell officers that he's a criminal, only to be told once again that he's a doctor. Since then, he's gone back through training, and been re-established as an EMS. He still has fuzzy memory of the few months he's lost, even occasionally saying that it's 2018, rather than 2019. Relationships *He has a deceased, unnamed mother Trivia *Lucas is left-handed, and only understands the Miranda Lefts, rather than the Miranda Rights. Master trooper Bonnet is an expert in reciting and even in singing them. *Lucas has difficulty reading and tends to regard himself as illiterate. Nevertheless, he tries and does well in trying to read small things, including the titles of books. One specific incident before becoming an EMS involves the cover of a medical textbook, which he manages to read proudly, though the people around him disregarded his achievement and even teased him for it. Quotes *"It's 2018, doo!" *"Hey, it's Lucas Rushing with the emsdoIhaveper''missiontotreatyoutoday??"'' *"Can I be read my Miranda Lefts?" ohno.png|Lucas Rushing, moments from disaster itlucah.png|Lucas celebrating the holidays Category:Characters Category:Pillbox Hospital Category:Boss Industries